


'Can I kiss you?'

by Headcanonsandmore



Series: 'Alone together' a 2-part Remus/Sirius fanfiction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore
Summary: Sirius wants to finish studying in the library and go off to have fun. Remus says that, if he finishes his work, he'll give Sirius any reward he asks for. To Remus's surprise, Sirius begins working frantically. What sort of reward does Sirius want from Remus? Hint: it involves heart-pounding, adorable fluff. Rated K+ for general audiences.





	'Can I kiss you?'

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius) fanfiction! I've heard that most fanfics of Remus/Sirius tends to be angsty, so maybe this fluffy piece will stretch a different itch. Hope you like it!

**‘Can I kiss you?’ A Wolfstar Fanfiction**

‘Well, I’m bored.’

Sirius leaned back in his chair and put his hands through his hair, eyes half-closed. Remus, who was sat next to him, looked up from his transfiguration essay and narrowed his eyes.

‘You can’t be bore; this essay is due in next week. We’ve got to get it sorted.’

Sirius opened his left eye slightly, and flashed Remus a cheeky grin. Remus felt his stomach give the familiar lurch that it did whenever Sirius smiled at him.

‘Come off it, Moony; we’ve got ages yet!’ Sirius smirked, his long hair glistening in the summer sunlight that was glinting through the nearby window. ‘And besides; it’s such a nice day. Let’s go and have some fun.’

Remus frowned at him.

‘Unlike _some_ people,’ he muttered irritably. ‘I can’t just breeze through essays on genius-level talent the night before a deadline.’

Sirius chuckled, looking slightly flattered.

‘And anyway,’ Remus continued. ‘You can’t just run away from your work. You’ll have to keep working. Even if I have to _force_ you to.’

Sirius’s eyes snapped open, and he gave Remus a lop-sided grin.

‘Oh _really_?’

Remus felt his stomach turn over. He wished Sirius wouldn’t do this. It was hard enough maintaining his composure around Padfoot, without him throwing out mischievous grins.

Feeling his cheeks flushing slightly, Remus broke eye-contact with Sirius and looked down at his essay again.

‘Y-yes,’ he mumbled, not daring to even look at Sirius. ‘Even if I have to tutor you myself.’

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Sirius’s face flush slightly under his eyes. Remus assumed that it was just the sun-light making him feel warm.

‘Er, right.’ Sirius said, coughing slightly ‘And if you _were_ to tutor me, how would you get me to work?’

Remus paused from writing. It didn’t sound like Sirius was joking.

‘I-I suppose…’ Remus muttered, still looking down at his parchment ‘…I could give you any reward you want at the end of it…’

 Sirius made a sudden movement, and Remus looked round. Sirius had leaned over his parchment, and was picking up his quill.

‘Any reward?’ Sirius asked, his quill beginning to scratch the parchment as he wrote.

‘If-if you want, then yes.’

‘You’re on, Moony.’

Remus watched, amazed, as Sirius began to write, speedily but with skill. Copying from his notes and from the numerous books scattered over their table, Sirius wrote like it was his mission in life. Smiling slightly, Remus bent his head down over his own essay, and continued to write.

He was just finishing his conclusion when Sirius stopped writing with a flourish, and presented Remus with his essay.

Remus put down his own quill, and began to read through Sirius’ essay. His eyes widened.

It was perfect. Every argument, every explanation, even the spelling and grammar; it was perfect.

‘Sirius!’ he exclaimed, standing up and leaning against the bookshelf next to their table ‘This…this is amazing. How did you…?’

Sirius smiled slightly. He pushed the hair out of his eyes, and stood up. He looks slightly bashful.

‘You… promised me a reward.’

Remus let out a giggle. Sirius really was a big softie at heart. He loved that. He loved everything about Sirius, but he wasn’t going to tell him that.

A slight blush appeared under Sirius’ eyes again. Pretending not to notice this, Remus nervously opened his mouth again.

‘So, er…what do you want as a reward?’

Remus knew that it would probably be something silly, like giving Sirius his desert for the next week, or maybe he’d have to write his potions essay for him. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. Sirius didn’t see him in _that_ way.

Sirius, his face still slightly flushed, walked towards Remus, and stopped just in front of him. He stretched an arm out, past Remus’s shoulder, and rested his hand on the bookcase behind them.

_Thump._

Remus could feel his heart-beat accelerating as he looked up at Sirius, who moved his face closer. His hair was hung loosely around his face, and his eyes seemed to sparkle. 

Sirius licked his lips slowly, and Remus felt like his heart was in his mouth.

‘ _Can I kiss you?_ ’

Sirius’s whisper seemed to echo through Remus’s brain. He could feel his palms sweaty, and he could see himself in Sirius’s eyes.

This couldn’t be happening. _How was this possible? Was Sirius joking?_ The nervous yet excited look on his face seemed to suggest otherwise.

Remus gave a loud swallow, and then gave a little nod, trembling.

Sirius moved his head slowly towards him, and his free hand moved to Remus’s face, holding him tenderly. Sirius’s skin held soft, smooth and beautifully cool on Remus’s cheek.

Remus’s heart gave another jolt, and he closed his eyes.

He felt Sirius’s lips tenderly touch his, and Remus’s mind dissolved into the moment.

After what felt like a glorious eternity, Sirius broke away.

‘Thanks,’ he whispered, looking happier than Remus had ever seen him ‘I didn’t know whether you’d be against it, or…’

‘No, no, of course not!’ Remus exclaimed, his heart beating in his ears. ‘That was…amazing.’

Sirius grinned, his face turning a deep scarlet.

‘One thing I’d like to know,’ Remus asked ‘How did you know that I might be okay with… _that_?’

Sirius looked puzzled.

‘You were always looking at me.’

Remus felt his face grow steadily redder, and his stomach gave a lurch like he had missed a step going down stairs.

‘B-b-but…’ he stuttered, leaning against the bookshelf for support ‘H-h-how did you know I was…’

Sirius leaned forward towards him again and grinned at him. Remus’s question died in his throat.

‘Because I was always looking at _you_ , Moony.’

Remus felt like his heart was expanding to twice its size as Sirius’s lips met his again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading; hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
